Four Clans
by BlackFlower MistyClan
Summary: One-shoot about four cats who decided to go on an adventure. Snake is impulsive. Mist is pregnant. Forest is active and defensive. Dawn is kind and calm. Will they manag to cope with each other? (script form)


_Four cats are walking in the forest._

 **Brown cat:**

We should stop. I don't think Mist can go any further. Plus is getting darker.

 **Mist:**

I am all right. You don't have to stop because of me!

 **Black cat:**

Mist is going to be fine. And do you, Forest, think that this is a good place for us to stop?

 **Pale cat:**

I hate to say this, but Snake is right, Forest. Mist's kits can come anytime. Maybe we can find a better place to stay.

 **Mist:**

Can you smell this too?

 **Pale cat:**

Fox!

 **Forest:**

How do you know Dawn? I'd never smelled something like this before.

 **Dawn:**

Unlike you, I lived in a little farm. Foxes often attack our hens.

 **Snake:**

We better keep moving. Foxes are dangerous!

 _The traveling cats are moving. Dawn is helping Mist to walk._

 **Snake (pointing with his tail):**

Is that a cave?

 **Mist:**

I think so! But please, don't make me walk so far! I can't. ***gasp*** I can't go any further.

 **Snake (sarcastically):**

But you said you are all right. And it's not that far.

 **Forest (angrily):**

You heard her! I am sure it's dangerous to move her and risk the kits lives. After all she is expecting your kits!

 **Dawn:**

Guys! Stop! *turning to Mist* My dear, I know it's painful and you are weak, but what if a predator may attacks us? Is safeier in that cave.

 _The cats starts walking again._

 **Snake:**

Finally! I am going to take a good sleep. Don't disturb me.

 **Forest:**

Are you joking? Mist is pregnant! She has to eat to rebuild her strength! And so do we! What do you think? The prey will fly dead to our paws?

 **Snake:**

You make a chaos out of nothing.

 _The tom curled himself and closes his eyes._

 **Forest** :

Unbelievable! I will find some food. Dawn, stay with Mist.

 _The brown she-cat exits the cave. Dawn approachs Mist._

 **Dawn:**

You know, sometimes I really don't understand why you and Snake are together. He doesn't cat about you, nor for your kits.

 **Mist:**

Please, don't talk like this about him. Maybe he is selfish and arrogant, but I know that somewhere, deep in his heart he is a good cat.

 _Approximately two hours later. All the cats are sleeping except Forest who is on watch_.

 **Mist:**

Ahh! Dawn! ***gasp*** the kits . . . ***gasp*** are coming!

 _The pale she-cat jumps awake and runs to her friend._

 **Dawn (shouting):**

Forest! Frach me some sticks. Snake! Are you going to help me?

 _Snake turns on his other side and continuing his sleep._

 **Dawn (angry whispering):**

Ah! Stupid furball.

 **Mist:**

Dawn, ignore him, please.

 _Dawn turns to her friend. Forest enters in the cave with some sticks and moss._

 _A few minutes later . . ._

 _Mist is sitting on a moss bed and three little kits are crying near her belly._

 **Forest:**

Do you thought about their names?

 **Mist:**

The grey she-cat is Wind, the black and silver tabby tom is Shadow and the white tom is Moon.

 **Dawn:**

Aww! The perfect names! Don't you think that too, Snake?

 _The tom is approaching the queen._

 **Snake:**

Yeah, whatever. Three mouths in plus to feed.

 **Mist (rising her hair and standing up):**

Excuse you?! Those three mouths in plus to feed are kin of your kin! You don't care and you never did! Maybe you can treat me like a crow-food, but never say something wrong about these kits! Do you hear me? NEVER!

 **Snake:**

Who are you to talk with me like that? I was the cat who decided to come here so you can birth in a shelter place!

 **Forest:**

Who is she?! She is a leader that you will never be! You never cared about the others, you can solve evey problem only fighting! And if you are not pleased, then go and never come back!

 **Snake:**

Very well. I will go and let's see if you can survive without me!

 _Snake turns and exits the cave._

 **Dawn:**

Really Forest?! I am sure we could solve this problem without this to happend.

 **Mist:**

Guys, it's over now. Thanks Forest for that, but I have to agree with Dawn, Snake isn't a bad cat, he is just . . . selfish.

 _Night time . . ._

 **Forest (thinking):**

 _It's obvious that Mist and Dawn don't want me here. They are in the same team with Snake._

 _Forest stands up, exits the cave and disappears in the night._

 _Morning time . . ._

 **Dawn:**

Forest? Forest? Forest where are you?

 **Mist(waking up):**

Dawn, what had happened? Why are you shouting like this?

 **Dawn:**

Forest is gone.

 _Suddenly in from of them a cat appears. It is transparent and the stars are dancing in its fur._

 **Transparent cat:**

Don't worry about your friend! She is gone and one of you may do the same.

 **Mist:**

What do you mean? And who are you?

 **Transparent cat:**

I am Hazelgaze! A spirit from StarClan! This forest was once ruled by three Cans! JayClan, BrookClan and SunClan. The twolegs distorted out territories and we died one be one! Now you four have to make four Clans and rule them with the Warrior Code!

 _Mist gazes at Dawn. Dawn nods at her._

 **Hazelgaze:**

For now on, Mist, you will be known as Miststar and you will rule over MistClan in this cave! Dawn! You will be known as Dawnstar and you will rule over DawnClan in the moor! To get there you have to cross the river, I will guide you.

 **Dawnstar:**

But what about the others? Snake and Forest?

 **Hazelgaze(smiling):**

Do you mean Snakestar and Foreststar? They rule over DustClan and PineClan! You have to find cats and convince them to join you! I will help you all and then you will be on your very own.


End file.
